Etoiles: the pain behind the smile
by chaos queen130
Summary: GaaraxOC. it starts off with the girl meeting the Akastuki. she ran away from her home where she was known as an experiment and somehow stumbled upun the naruto demension. life is going good but how long will it last and whats her conection with Gaara?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE**:this story takes place sometime before the chunnin exams(this way the story doesn't overlap) so the ages will be different from the one's in the anime/manga. Contains O O Cness I think. The story starts off with the Akatsuki but Gaara will show up...eventually. Why isn't Gaara in the begin? For originality and if he was in the beginning it would clash with the plot I've set up.

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

**Claimer: I own all my O Cs and the plot.**

**CHAPTER 1**: The Girl Named Experiment #2

Quietly, slowly, she approached him.

Red liquid running down her arms, like water in a stream.

Dead bodies surrounded her.

She was completely drenched in blood.

Her expression was cold and emotionless.

Onyx eyes stared lazily at him as her jet black hair flowed in the midnight breeze. She stopped about a foot away from him.

Her expression lightened, her onyx eyes and jet black hair where replaced with eyes of crimson and light blue hair that was almost white. The moonlight danced on her soft skin giving her figure a 'glow' effect.

She smiled and said " Excuse me sir. Could you help me. I seem to be a little lost."

"So who is she?" asked the red head who had a bored expression on his face. A blond with blue eye replied by shrugging his shoulders and said

"I don't know she was here when I go here, um."

"Well I don't fucking care who the fuck she is," said a slightly irritated silver hair and violate eyed man, "as long as she gets her fucking ass off the fucking couch before I fucking sacrifice her to Jashin!"

"Tobi thinks stranger girl is cute!" said the boy with a orange masked

"SHUT UP, TOBI" the other three said in unison. The four started arguing about random and stupid things while, the girl just stared at them, wiping the sleep from her eyes and trying to recall what happen last night and how she got there. A man with long black hair and piercing red eyes, who was also in the room, stood up and started to walk over to her.

He glance at the four who were fighting and muttered, "Idiots" before turning his attention back to the girl. "why are you here, girl." the blue haired girl smiled sweetly at him and replied,

"why are you here, boy" the black hair man furrowed his brow, slightly irritated, but the girl just smiled and said, "Lets play a game. For every question you get a question equal to it, and for every answer you get an answer equal to it. Does that sound good?" the man seemed to get even more irritated, but seeing that e wouldn't gent answers another way, he nodded in agreement. The girls smile widened as she said,

"Good then you start."

"I'm part of this group." the red eyed man said

"The emo dude with a lot of piercings brought me here." she said with a smile. The room was dead silent. The red head, who now look interested, was the first to speak.

"You're saying that Leader-sama brought you?" the girl's cheerful smile was replaced with a sly smirk.

"Am I?" the red head frown a bit. The blond was next to speak.

"Pein didn't bring me _personally_, but I was forced to join this group. That's why I'm here." he said with a smirk remembering that she might have still been playing this 'game'. The girl amused that this 'Leader-sama' was Pein, the emo dude, and she smiled at his rank.

"I was running away from home, or my old home when I accidentally got caught in the middle of a battle field in the mist of the battle. Those people tried to attack me, I got irritated and killed them all. Emo-sa, err Pein, was there and when I told him I was lost he brought me here." the room went silent again. The silver hair man stared at her. He too looked more interested.

"My name's Hidan."

"My name is..." the girl looked down at the floor, as if she was trying to remember something. After a few minutes she gave a surrendering sigh, "I'm sorry, but I can't remember my real name. The only person who ever called me by it was my mother and I haven't seen her in years." she let out another sigh before continuing, "Everyone else always referred to me as Experiment #2 or E2 for short."then, before she had reveled anymore of her past, she jumped off the couch saying that she was tired of the game and started heading for the door. Just then Pein walk into the room.

"Oh, your awake and I see you've already become aquanaut with some of the other members. That's good." he said to the girl known as E2, she nodded and Pein continued, "Everyone we're going to have a meeting to discuss E2's placement. Sasori, go wake up the others."he turned to the black haired one, "Itachi, show E2 to one of the empty rooms." the red head and the black haired man, now identified as Sasori and Itachi, stood up and walked out of the room, Itachi motioned for E2 to follow. E2 looked confused by Pein's words.

"Emo-sama, what do you mean by placement."she said with an innocent look in her eyes. Pein growled softly at the nickname but shrugged it off.

"We'll discuss this after you take a shower." he said pointing out that she was still covered in blood, which no one else seemed to notice. She nodded and ran out the door trying to catch up with Itachi.

"Weasel-kun, wait up!" she said dashing out off the room, her wavy light blue hair following after her . There was a slight chuckle heard in the room she had just left as everyone made their way to the meeting room.

Itachi and E2 stopped when the reach a door which must have been E2's new room. Itachi looked irritated. Throughout the whole walk over here, she had asked him many question about the lines on his face, why everyone could keep their nails all nice and painted but couldn't keep their headbands from getting all scratched up. She had also called him Weasel-kun for the tenth time now and the nickname was getting annoying. He had just about reached his limit with her and was getting ready to kill her right then and there.

'Damn it!I don't care if Pein brought her here! She annoying! I might as well just kill her now!' He turn around, activating his Mangekyō Sharingan, and sent deadly glares at the girl, expecting her to drop down in pain any minute now. Instead, to his surprise, he was the one who felted pain. An unbearable, unexplainable pain washed over him. He felt to his knees clutching his head in one hand and supporting himself with his other. It was like his brain was frozen and his heart was being crushed by a ton of bricks. The rest of his body felt so hot, like it was going to explode.

'What is this?' he taught. The girl smiled sweetly at him, then kneed down, so that they were at eye level, her crimson eyes were glowing slightly. She gently rise his head with her index finger and whispered in his ear,

"If you ever try that again I assure you the pain will be much worse." her voice was cold and it was obvious that she was dead serious. The crimson eyed girl stood up and walked to the door. Still smiling, she glanced back at Itachi. The glow from her eyes had faded and Itachi was now panting for air. She said one more thing to Itachi before stepping into her new room.

"See ya later, Weasel-kun!" and with that she was gone Itachi just sat there trying to catch his breath. When he finally did, he got up and started heading to the meeting room, still pondering over what had just happened.

**E2 POV**

You locked the door shut behind you and flicked on the lights. Curiously you scanned over your surroundings. Its was nothing special. There was a bed, a dresser, and a desk. The walls were a gloomy shade of gray and had no windows. There was a gray door that most likely lead to the bathroom. The bathroom was completely white and a fresh change of clothes laid on the counter. You picked it up and walked out of the bathroom.

You unattached the round white disc, with a blue center, that hung at your side and attached it to the bathroom. When you placed your hand on the disc, a neon blue line ran from the top of the disc to the bottom, scanning your hand.

"ID COMFIRMED." the disc shaped computer said, "WELCOME BACK E2" the center of the disc glowed and the the gray door also began to glow. It glowed a starling white. As you stepped through the door what you saw was not the bathroom. Instead you had walked into an three story building.

"Good thing I remembered to pack my room before I left." you said smiling cheerfully at yourself. Each room had a beautiful scenery painted on the walls and was neatly furnished with furniture that fit the mood in the room. The living room was a thick rain forest with small animals included in the painting. The color of the furniture were varying shades of green(including the flat screen TV, which probably wouldn't work where you were) and a little brown here and there(the wood floors, table, side table, lamp post, etc).

The kitchen was a low view of a green, grassy meadow which made sense seeing that their was a clear glass sliding door that lead to a garden in what looked like outside. The marble in the kitchen counter tops was also shades of green that varied slightly and the wood was a cozy light brown. The floors had little pebbles, of all shades of stone, elegantly arranged to make a beautiful and stunning design. Outside there was a bray of flowers of multiple colors growing in the 'sunlight'.

After you tossed your dirty clothes in thee washer and put on a bathrobe that you had laying around, you began walking up stairs. Upstairs there were two rooms with two bathrooms. One room had a sunset scenery and its bathroom had an underwater scenery. The other had a morning sunrise scenery with a beach scenery in the bathroom. The furniture in the second room was very light coloring while the ones in the first room were dark and slightly emoish. You passed both rooms with a sigh and continued walking up stairs, remembering that you left without telling 'them'.

On the third floor, there was a room that was bigger than the others (and that's big considering that the other two look like master bedrooms) it had a midnight sky scenery, with a stared ceiling and a sliding glass door that lead to a balcony. You dropped the clothes on the enormous bed and headed into the bathroom, which had a beautiful enchanted-lake-in-a-dark-forest scenery with magical creatures and everything. You let out another sigh as the hot water gently began to wash away your thoughts.

Meanwhile, knocking on your door was the blond. He had come to tell you that Pein whats you to hurry up( at first Pein sent Itachi but he refused).

_Knock knock knock_

there was no answer so he knocked again with more force this time

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

still no answer. Amusing that you were asleep, he walked in, only to find an empty room.

'Must have already left,um.' he thought a he turned to leave, that is, until he notice the glowing disc on your door. You didn't think anyone would try to attack you so u didn't bother to mask it with an illusion, put it on the security mode or even turn off the glow for that matter. The blond nervously approached the glowing disc and touched it causing it to scan his hand like it did yours.

"UNIDENTIFIED PERSONAL, STATE NAME AND BUISNESS." The blond flinched when the disc spoke but answer, never the less.

"My name's Deidara." he said still a little shocked, "I'm here to tell E2 that Pein wants her to hurry up."

"VERY WELL."said the computer, "SAVING DATA...YOU MAY NOW ENTER, DEIdARA." the door began to glow again, like it did when you first activated the computer, and open when the disc finished talking. Deidara just stood there and ah-ed at the sight, trying to make sense of it.

"What the-" he was cut off by a voice, that was... singing?

You stood there, on the balcony. You had just finished your shower and were now wearing the black shorts and black t-shirt with white writing that said 'there's only one thing scarier than death(front) and your looking at it(back) all the while staring at the scenery in front of you. You knew it wasn't real but couldn't help but stare. A light wind gently lifted your long wavy light blue hair, which seemed even whiter after you washed some of the blood that had stain it. Despite the fight you were in, you had no scars. Your skin was soft, clear and slightly tan but that was a good thing. It contrast with your eyes and hair well, making them pop of more. A collar like necklace hung around your neck, you had been wearing it since you got there, even through the shower. As you drifted into your thoughts, you unconsciously began singing.

Like a caged~ bird

I am tied down

Shackles bind~ me

To the cold ground

But someday I know

I will find a way

To escape this cage and fly~

Fly free~ly

Through the midnight sky

Fly free~ly

I will fly so high

And I won't come back

This~ is a fact

I will fly til I find

A place I-can-call...home

"Nice place you got here." you turn swiftly, ready to fight but relaxed once you saw it was just the blond.

'Damn.' you taught 'I need to stop losing myself in my thoughts, I didn't even sense him!' He continued

"And a nice voice too, um" you smiled at his comment, blushing slightly

"Um..Thanks" you said shyly

"My name's Deidara." he said. Suddenly he remembered why he came here, "Oh and Leader-sama said you should hurry up, but first could you explain how any of this is possible." you nodded and said you'd explain it all to him on the way there. After you slipped on the sandals that came with the set of clothes(the kind everyone else was wearing) you and Deidara headed towards the meeting room.

~end of chapter and E2 POV

**okay so I hope you liked it if there are any spelling errors, please tell me but be nice please I'm only 12 so yeah. I'll explain the whole house in a disc thing in the next chapter. Review please will update soon, sometime around tomorrow. Kay night.^_^ **

**PS on second thought criticize me if you want but do it gently so I can learn from those higher up or something. Kay bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I'm back. Okay I don't feel like doing this so today Weasel-kun will do it for me.**

**Itachi: I told you not to call me that.**

**Me: oh, just shut up and do it.**

**Itachi: fine. This announce doesn't own Naurto, thankfully. she does, however own her OC *evil smirk* like E1.**

**Me: *sweat drop* Er, don't you mean E2**

**E1:did someone say my name**

**Me:get out of here, NOW! *Pushes E1 out of room, then looks at readers.* YOU SAW NOTHING**

**ON WITH THE STORY-**

**CHAPTER 2: Games**

*Flash back*

"Big brother! Big brother I''m tired of this game now." a light blue hair 4 year old said

"Yeah, so am I." said a spiky haired red head with light blue eyes, as he jumped down from a tree. He looked about 6. "It would be a lot more fun with more people. But all the servants are to afraid to play." a girl with straight black hair came out from her hiding place.

"I don't blame them. Only a bunch of S-class criminals would play one of your games and live to tell." she smirked a little "That is, if they're even brave enough to do it." the blue haired girl frowned

"Shut up pee-pee eyes!" she yelled at the girl. The red head motioned for her to stop

"She's right E2." then he smiled "Hey, if we get to the prison before visiting hours are up, we could have some real fun." 4 year old E2 taught for a minute then smirked and nodded. The two got up and began to head off.

"You two are crazy." the golden eyed girl said. The other two just laughed saying that the knew already and that she was crazy too for following them. She frowned but continued to follow them, never the less.

*end flash back*

* * *

"Oh I see." Deidara said "So that's how, um." E2 nodded

"Build a house, store it in a empty space built inside a computer and presto! I have electricity and pluming because the computer automatic connects itself to the water and electric circuits in this place. That's why I used the bathroom door instead of the front. And the background, besides the garden, is just an illusion " she said with a smile. Deidara smiled back.

"I still don't get how you created a 'computer' and how can you store a house in something so tiny." E2 snickered a bit at his comment and said it was complicated. Half way to the meeting room she stopped.

"Whats the matter, um?" asked the confused blond. E2 gave him a smirk. Her face had 'I've got a plan' written all over it.

"Lets play a trick on Emo-sama." Deidara smirked

"What do you have in mind." E2 motioned for him to move closer. As she whispered the plan in his ear, smirk grew wider with every word.

* * *

E2 and Deidara walked into the room in silence. As Deidara sat down, he gave Pein a disgusted glare. Pein glared right back.

'they're planning something' he thought but shrugged it off. "Okay E2 can you tell me-"he was interrupted

"Pein-sama." E2 said standing up. She gave him a sad smile. "Before we begin I have something to say." Pein looked at her suspiciously but nodded. E2 took a breath before talking a again.

"Pein-sama, I'm pregnant and I know it's your baby." She lied. The room was dead silent. The looks on everyone, except Deidara's of course, was priceless. A girl with blue hair gave Pein the exact same look Deidara gave him.

"What the fuck are you talking about." He yelled.

"It's true Leader-sama." Deidara said standing up. "I was there. The test said positive." if you could see the look on everyone's face when he said that.

"THATS POPOSEROUS! I NEVER EVEN TOUCH THAT GIRL!"Pein yelled

"Pein, please don't deny it. My heart hurts when you do." she said as her crimson eyes began to overflow with tears.

"SHUT UP!" Pein yelled he was far from irritated, he was outraged

"YOU SHUT UP, PEIN!" the dark blue hair girl yelled still giving him the disgusted glare. "THIS KID IS CARRING YOUR CHILD AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO ACUSE HER OF LYING! YOUR DISPICABLE!"

"YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE THIS LYING BRAT, KONAN!"Pein yelled at the top of his lungs. Suddenly E2 drop to the floor.

"My heart. It hurts. It hurts so much. Make the pain stop! MAKE IT STOP!" E2 pulled out a dagger and stabbed herself in the heart. Her limp body fell to the ground with a thump as red liquid flowed out of her. Everyone just sat there trying to comprehend what had just happened. It was silent for a good 10 minutes, with at least one of the members shooting Pein a glare now and then. Suddenly there was a snicker, then another, and soon it turn to a full fledged laugh. Everyone watch, in surprise, as E2's 'lifeless' body and Deidara began laughing uncontrollably.

"You all... should have... seen your faces." Deidara said between laughs "It was... priceless!"

"Told you... it be...funny!" E2 took a quick look at everyone's face and started laughing even more. "Whats the... matter? You look... like you've just... seen a... ghost!" she joked, trying to contain herself. Everyone else was not amused, in fact they were irritated. Especially Konan and Pein.

"Outside. NOW!" that shut them up quick. The tone of Pein's voice was enough to make a hippo do a back flip. Deidara looked like he was about to pee his pants, but E2 didn't seem fazed at all. She had stopped laughing(out of respect) but a smile was still pasted on her face and didn't look like it was coming off anytime soon.

"Hai, Emo-sama!" and with that, the crimson eyed girl skipped out the room and shut the door behind her fast enough that she didn't hear Pein scream with rage.

"**She going to get kill.**"said the black half of a man that looked like a plant said. "Let's hope Leader-sama lets us eat her when his done." said the white half. Itachi smirked at is comment. He hadn't forgot what E2 did to him before and was hoping that she'd get killed.

* * *

"Deidara you can leave, this is a matter I want to speak about with E2 alone." the blond sighed in relief and quickly left. Pein turned his attention back on E2, giving her a murderous glare.

E2 looked at Pein. Kinda confused at the glare he was giving her. "What's wrong Emo-sama?" Pein narrowed his eyes and yelled

"Enough already! I've had enough of your jokes! How the hell are you the same person from the other night! And that stunt you pulled in the meeting room, not fun! Do you know how serious that kind of stuff is. WELL DO YOU, YA LITT-" Pein stopped when he heard her singing.

_I'm sor~ry_

_for all the pain, I've cau~sed you_

_I'm sorry_

_for all the times, I've hu~rt you_

_And though I know, it's already_

_too-late-to-say-this_

_I truly am sorry_

_never meant to hurt you this bad~ly_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm-_

_Sor~ry_

When she stopped singing, E2 saw Pein staring at her in a confused, yet peaceful state of mind. She snapped him out of it when she started talking again.

"I'm sorry, Pein-sama." She began "It's just that everyone seemed so tensed that I thought I'd brighten up the mood. Unfortunately I failed miserably and only managed to get everyone angry at me. But I promise to make it up to you." She gave him a sad smile, "That is, if you let me." The orange haired man thought for a minute.

'Well she is powerful, would be a useful addition to our team.' he thought 'And she still hasn't gotten me as annoyed as Tobi. Plus she just a kid, I don't think she knew any better. I have to check her background later.' Pein sighed, "Alright, I'll give you another chance, but don't do that again unless I tell you, you can, understood." E2 nodded happily "Now, what do you suggest you do to repay me and earn your keep?"

"Well, I can cook," said the smiling light blue haired girl "and I'll sing to you whenever you want." Pein smiled at the last comment then stretched out his hand to seal the deal with a handshake. The light blue haired girl gladly took his hand. "Then I'll start making lunch!" she said as she began walking down the halls, to the east wing.

"Other way." Pein said. She smiled nervously as she turned and walked in the opposite direction. "the other, other way." said the orange haired boy, he was beginning to enjoy this. E2 glared at him a bit but then turned to walk south. When she was at least 3 feet down the hall, he smiled, a bit, then turned to re-enter the meeting room yelling "Just kidding you were right all along!" loud enough so she could here. He was satisfied to hear a _thump_(which was her tripping) followed by a bit of grumbling about why they needed all these hallways and space when there was only 10 of them.

When Itachi and the plant-man saw that Pein wasn't covered in E2's blood, then frowned.

'That little brat, what the hell did she do to Pein?' Itachi thought

"Hey Pein," said Hidan "Where's the fucking brat."

"In the kitchen, making lunch." he replied

"Seriously?" Konan asked, a bit shocked by how fast his mood changed. Pein nodded

"Better not be poisoned." Itachi mumbled under his breath. Pein glared at him, but mentally scold himself. He knew Itachi could be right. She was left alone in the kitchen, which had bottles of poison, sake, and medical drugs hidden in most of the cabinets. She could poison and drug them. Heck, for all he knew she could be planning all of this. He had the right mind to go there and see what she was up to, but something inside him told him to trust her, so he did.

* * *

"Lets see what they have." the girl said scanning the fridge and cabinets. "Ramen, naruto, a few spices, shrimp, some fish, soy sauce, chopped beef, liver, lettuce, onion, milk, rice, seaweed, and a couple of fruits (some were tropical)." She scratched her head a bit thinking of what she could make with this ingredients. Then it hit her.

* * *

E2 had started cooking. The beef stew cooked on the stove, and a pitcher of fruit punch sat on the table as E2 worked on making sushi and rice balls. Her light sky blue hair was tied up in two buns with her bangs pulled back(which is a surprise to how she could get so much hair neatly packed) so that no hair would get in the food. When she was done, she moved on to the next dishes. She made smoked salmon, fried shrimp, and chopped liver and a couple of other stuff. She set the table for 11 and put rice in everyone's bowl. The soy sauce was in the center of the table along with the fruit juice and some chopped fruit. Satisfied with her work, she headed of to the meeting room to tell everyone the food was ready.

* * *

When they walked in, the were stunned.

"Wow" they all said in unison. Everyone rushed to their seat, eager to start eating. "THANK YOU FOR THE FOOD!" they said again, picking chopsticks.

"This is so fucking good!" Hidan said. His mouth was full so his words were a bit muffled, all but the word fuck, that is.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" said the man with lots of stitches. E2 looked away from Tobi, who she was waiting to start eating, to look at him, then smiled.

"When you're on the road for long periods of time, you have to know this kind of stuff or you'll be dead." her facial expression saddened, "Not everyone is willing to feed people like me." she looked back at Tobi and frowned to see that he was already done with his food without her even getting a glimpse of what he looked like. Deidara seemed upset about it too. E2 looked around the room. She could feel the question she dreaded coming on, so she tried to change the subject. "Um, well that's all in the passed. Hey, Pein-sama what were you saying before at the meeting room?"

Pein wanting to know more about her pass too but though it was best not to push the subject. "I was going to ask you what your skills were."

"Oh. i have the ability of trans and power." everyone looked at her confused

"What's that?" said a shark man. The girl thought for a minute

"Um..lets see... its like.. uh...how do I explain this?" then it hit her. A sly, sadistic smirk made its way onto her face. "I know, we could play a game!" again everyone looked at her and that sadistic smirk on her wasn't easing their suspicion. "It's just a simple game of tag." she reassured them "Well, besides the fact that we can use any ability or technique to fight." the still weren't satisfied but she didn't care much for it. E2 turn to Pein for approval.

"Just don't kill anyone."

"Awww, but that's no fun." she said playfully. When she was done with her food, she got up and headed towards the door, but stopped when she saw that the red head hadn't touched his fun.

"What's the matter red-head-senpai? You don't like the food?" She asked. The red head just looked at her with his bored eyes

"My name is Sasori, and I'm a puppet so I can't eat."

"

"Oh, I see." E2 nodded in understanding, "Then, I'll meet the rest of you outside." and she walked out the door

* * *

"Tobi, Deidara, Hidan, the guy with a lot of stitches, Sasori, Itachi, shark man, plant dude, and E2 were all lined up. Pein and Konan were on the sidelines because they didn't want to play.

"There's only one thing you can't do." E2 said "You can't kill each other, cause Pein-sama said so." their was a groan from Hidan and she smirked at this. 'Glad to see I'm not the only one upset about this.' she thought then said, "I'll be it! I'm gonna countdown from ten and when I get to zero..." she smirk became a sadistic one again "Try not to get caught."she said coldly then turn around and started to count. As soon as her back was turned, they fled.

"10.." Deidara flew away on his giant clay bird

"9..." Tobi just ran into the woods

"8..." plant-dude disappeared into a tree

"7..." Itachi faded into the shadows

"6..." shark man turned into a puddle of water

"5..." Sasori..well he disappeared a while ago

"4..." Hidan just jumped into a tree

"3..." the guy with lots of stitches did the same as Hidan

"2..." E2 smirked to herself, obviously excited about playing the game

"1..."Pein and Konan watched her, eager to see her abilities in action when finally...

"0..!" the was a loud boom as smoke covered everything, followed by a series of more boom noises that sounded like gun shots

* * *

**Me: I'm so sorry I took so long to update. Please forgive me I got caught up a some stuff while writing and posting wasn't any easier. I hope E2's joke didn't hurt anyone in anyway if it did I'm very truly sorry. Again I'm very sorry, but please review. This time I'll make sure to post quickly.**

**?: What are you doing**

**Me: Leaving a comment/sorry note at the end of the- hey wait! What are you doing here! I thought I told you all to get out!**

**?: No you told E1 and Itachi to get out but as you know I'm not E1, I'm E-**

**Me: BLAH BLAH BLAH NO SPOILERS! GET OUT NOW AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL I TELL YOU THAT YOU CAN!**

**?: Okay, okay fine I'm leaving **

**Me: Anyway, review please and thank you for being patient with me. Bye~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**hi there and welcome to another chapter of the Pain Behind The Smile. Our guest for today is the one and only Panda-kun himself. Come on Gaara say hello to your fans**

**Gaara:...No**

**Me:*pouts* meany, well will you at least do the disclaimer thingy**

**Gaara: …...No**

**Me:I'll give you a cookie**

**Gaara: Make it five.**

**Me:Deal**

**Gaara: *Takes cookies* this crazy person doesn't own any of the original characters from the anime/manga but she does own all her crazy/sadistic/weird OCs. There happy.**

**Me: Yes and thanks for coming. Here's another cookie. *Gaara take's cookie and disappears using his sand*Wait Gaara! If you do that the cookie will get all sandy! *Hears Gaara spiting(probably the sandy cookie) and the sobbing(over the now ruin cookie) **

**Me: *Sigh* oh well. ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: ABILITIES REVELED**

*Flash Back*

The three of them stood their, eyes glued to the burning building before them. Shirks of terror and painful ear piercing screams come out of that building.A sadistic smirk sneaked its way onto the face of the crimson eyed girl. She turned to the girl with golden eyes, to see a surprised look on her face.

"Why do you looked so surprised,you knew it was going to happen." she said

"Yeah, but I didn't expect you guys to blow the place up!" She snapped at them "There still could have been guards in there! Or even people who were framed! They had families! You could have just took away someone's relative-" The spiky haired boy covered her mouth before she could say anything else.

"So what." He said coldly"Like we care what happens to them. We told them all to get out before we started the game and if the were stupid enough to stay then its their own damned fault." he let go of her and she began to speak again.

"How could you be so heartless?" she said softly. There was pain in her voice

"Because," The wavy hair girl said staring of into the night sky. The smirk was still on her face but her eyes showed a hint of sadness. "we were raised that way. Born to be the ultimate weapons, train to be killing machines. Experiments, brought into this world for the soul purpose of creating war. That's what we are and this," she pointed to the blazing fire that stood before them, "is our purpose, for being born and for living. To cause destruction and chaos. To kill." she turned to face the other two"Besides, even if we did kill someone that was framed, they were going to die anyway. All the prisoners in that building had a deaf sentence. We just got to them before someone else did." the girl stared at the golden eyes that were looking at her in disbelief, trying to digest everything she had just said.

This was a little girl, no more than four years old, and she was already aware of deaf and considered herself a weapon of mass destruction. A girl with the face of an angel and yet her hands were stained with the blood of the hundreds, maybe even thousands of people she's killed. This was a four year old girl, who had her childhood stolen from her. The same thing must be true for her brother. One could only hope to understand the pain they have to endure.

Not physical pain, but mental pain, emotional pain. The pain that could make even the strongest the fighters fall to their knees. Pain that could drive someone insane. Pain that could turn even the holiest of men into cold, blood thirsty, and cruel monsters if they allowed it to take over them. Pain, hate, and sorrow. Emotions that where locked up inside, unseen by the public eye. That was all that you would find in their cold hearts of stone. The thought of having to go through what they did scared her so much she didn't even notice as they walked away without her. The spiky haired red head stopped for a second and said, his back still facing her.

"It was fun hanging out with you. Thanks for not being _too_ afraid."he looked over his shoulder to see a look of pure disbelief. Which surprised him, but it didn't show on his face. He still had on a bored expression that masked his emotions from the view of others. "See you around, Sarah." and with that,he started to leave again with his sister.

*Flash back end*

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Hiden yelled trying to dodge all the bullets that were heading his way. Mr. Stitches, shark-guy and Tobi were all trying to do the same thing well still not being able to see because of the smoke. When the smoke cleared they all stared at her in aw. Both of E2's arms were now giant machine guns. She smirked evilly at them.

"Say hello to my little friends. NOW DIE BITCHES!" there was a click, but this time instead of bullets, a large beam shot out, burning everything in its path. They barely manage to dodge it. Shark-boy turned around to get a look at her face. There was a hint of playfulness in her eyes. She was toying with them.

Meanwhile up in the sky, Deidara watch them with a cheerful expression on his face. He was enjoying the show.

"So, are you enjoying the show?" Deidara nodded but then stiffened up when he remembered the owner of the voice. She had little demon winds on her back but it was still the same sadistic, light blue hair girl with blood red eyes that he thought was fighting the others. "That's good, 'cause I have a little present for you."

E2 said as she held up a giant energy ball and blasted a beam at him. He quickly jumped off his clay bird and barely made it out in time. He got a three inch deep cut in his arm and it burned. He hissed in pain as he looked up to see that his clay bird had disintegrated. He could hear her laughing playfully as she said "Your it, Deidara" and then disappeared. The decoy that was fighting the others returned to its original form, which was a little rabbit.

The game went on for hours and E2 was yet to be declare 'it' again, much to her displeasure. Then Hidan was it. He threw his three bladed scythe at Mr. Stitches who easily dodged. Unfortunately for E2, the scythe was heading in her direction. She was caught off guard as Hidan's weapon stuck her dead center in the forehead.

"Damn it, Kakuzu! Look what you fucking made me do!" everyone turn and looked at E2, expecting her to scream out of pain or just drop dead. Instead, to their surprise, she simply pulled the blade out of her head. The she licked some of the blood off then allowed Hidan to recall his blade.

"Looks like I'm it." she said with blood lust gleaming through her eyes, which seemed darker than usual. She put her hand on her forehead covering it with blood. "I wasn't going to use this but..." she pulled her hand away slowly. As she pulled her hand away, a stream of blood followed. Black blood. The black blood took the form of a sword. E2 smiled and scanned the area for her target. "Sushi" was the only warning shark-guy got before she lodge at him.

"Kisame! Look out!"Tobi yelled. Their swords clashed. The playfulness was still in her eyes despite the blood lust, meaning that she was still just toying with them. He knew she wasn't going to kill him, but that didn't mean she didn't want to and she could change her mind at any second. Spikes popped out of Kisame's sword in an attempt to stab the girl, but her sword just copied and rendered his attack useless. Suddenly she disappeared. He swirled around, searching for her. She appeared behind him and he was barely able to block her attack. Again their swords clashed. He glanced at her and saw that the five inch cut Hidan gave her was already healed up, just like when she stabbed herself in the meeting room.

Again she disappeared and reappeared so fast it was amazing how Kisame managed to keep up. Finally, he manage to strike her in the stomach, thanks to Sasori and his chakra strings. But the girl just smiled and pointed upward, where the real E2 was hurdling towards him.

_'Damn it.' _he thought _'Must have switched the first time she disappeared. Shit that means I almost lost to a decoy, again!'_Kisame tried to move, but the decoy kept him in place. Much to Sasori's surprise, it had managed to escape the hold his chakra strings somehow. Kisame was just about sure he was done for, then, all of a sudden, E2 stopped in midair. She growled a bit then turned to Pein.

"I've seen enough." He said "Game over. Lets go."

"I wasn't going to kill him, you know." E2 snapped at him. Pein narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, but its getting late." E2 looked up into the sky to see that the sun had long since set.

"Awww, can't I stay up a little bit longer." E2 asked in a sweet little voice, doing the puppy dog eye thing.

"No." Pein stated plainly

"Please, please, please, please, please, please..." she continued to beg him for the next ten minutes. Everyone sweat dropped at the sudden change in behavior.

"NNNNOOOO!" Pein screamed at her. He had finally lost his patience with her. She had manage to annoy him more then Tobi ever could(in his good boy mode of course). She looked at him with teary eyes and said the most annoying thing he had ever heard.

"But ?" a vein popped out of Pein's head

"BECAUSE** I **SAID SO, AND **YOU**HAVE TO COOK BREAKFAST TOMORROW SO I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE LATE!" Pein was huffing and puffing from screaming so much.

"But there's no food left." she said completely unfazed by Pein's yelling. Everyone did an anime fall, because of her reaction, and sweat dropped. Pein looked at her. His eyes burned with pure rage.

"Then you'll just have to go shopping tomorrow won't you." he said

"Can I bring Konan with me." Konan looked at the girl in surprise. She was still a bit angry at her for that little stunt she pulled in the meeting room,it didn't show on her face but she could tell E2 knew.

'_Is this her way of trying to make it up to me?'_ she thought _'nah, it can't be...but still...'_

"Fine just stop bugging me and go to sleep." Pein said. E2 nodded and then disappeared.

* * *

In the Akatsuki hideout, with was hidden in a mountain, red hair boy with long bangs laid on his bed rubbing his temples. He closed his eyes and groaned a bit. He could feel a headache coming on. He groaned again when he saw the cause of his headache standing in his doorway. The sky blue haired girl with blood red, crimson eyes stood there with a cheerful smile on her face. She was wearing a long white night shirt with white shorts underneath, that both had fringes. The way the light from the hallway hit her made her look like an angel, he thought it was ironic that he would think that after what he saw today.

"What do you want, E2." she said nothing, just simple walked in and sat on his bed slightly slanted. He looked at her, if it wasn't for his bangs, she would see the what-do-you-think-you're-doing look on his face,but she couldn't so he just ask her, it sounded more like a demand for an answer, though. "What do you think your doing." she just smiled at him and replied,

"Doing what we agreed on, remember. I promised to sing to you whenever you wanted. And you look like you could use a good lullaby, Nagato." the red head looked at her like she had just knocked the wind out of him. His bangs had parted so she could see the surprise,yet suspicious look he was giving her. "Konan told me." she said "She also told me that you like all the Akatsuki members to call you Leader-sama, but since I'm not part of the Akatsuki, I don't think I apply to that rule." He would have scold her but was too tired and his head was hurting too much to resist as she placed his head on her lap. She stroked his bright red hair softly. His red hair laying on her lap remind her of another red head she knew.

_'Gaara'_ she thought but quickly shrugged it off,closed her eyes, and began singing

* * *

_The rainbow wind_

_blows~ at the far out coast~_

_before dawn _

_a me-lo-dy i~ heard~_

_It fills my ears,_

_with love and com-pas-sion_

_Slowly, I draft away_

_into the land of dreams~ _

_In~my dreams_

_the singing voice_

_I start~ to follow~ _

_It leads me to a~ glowing light,_

_a person,_

_dancing in the night_

_As the person dances along~ to their song_

_I, close my eyes and hum~_

_The dream now ends,_

_never to~return_

_But their song,_

_I will not forget~_

* * *

She opened her eyes and looked down at the sleeping red head. A soft smile made its way onto her face as she carefully slid his head off her lap and onto the pillow, clutching it into a tight hug.. He groaned a little as he was moved from his resting place but then relaxed into the pillow. She smiled at him again and mentally sighed, thinking,

_'No matter who they are, deep down every man's a snuggler.' _she kissed him on the forehead before leaving the room, closing the door behind her slowly. Right before the door had completely closed, she heard his mutter the name of a certain dark blue haired Akatsuki member. Her smile grew wider. _'I thought they were acting pretty 'chumming' with each other.' _she thought as she skipped back to her room like a little school girl who had just heard a big secret.

* * *

*Dream Flash Back*

Sarah clutch her fist, turning her knuckles white. Her vision was blurred because of the liquid diamonds that were threatening to flow out. She turn back at the two. An expression of sadness mixed with anger, and guilt graced her face. At the top of her lungs, she screamed at them,

"WHAT KIND OF FRIEND WOULD I BE IF I JUST LET YOU GUYS WALK AWAY FROM ME LIKE THIS WHEN YOUR OVIOUSLY HURTING!" that made the two of them stop dead in their tracks. They didn't expect her to say something like that. _Friend._ Never in a million years did they expect o find even one friend, besides each other. She continued to yell at them.

"AND FOR THE RECORD YOUR NOT MONSTERS, **YOUR HUMAN BEANS! YOU HAVE FEELS, EMOTIONS, DON'T LET ANYONE TELL YOU DIFFERENT. DON'T BELIEVE A WORD THE SAY! IF YOU DO THEN YOU REALLY WILL TURN INTO MONSTERS!"** her voice softened a bit, chocking on some of the words as tears started to flow out. She hung her head so that they wouldn't see, so she didn't notice as E2 began to walk towards her while her brother just stared at her.

"I don't want to see you guys like that. You both are important to me and I hate seeing you in so much pain. Your not monsters. You don't have to don't have to be like this, you can change, so please-" she was cut of by the a blade coming in close contact with her throat. It was E2, her arm was in the form of a blade and her head hung down, bangs covering her eyes; hiding her emotions from view.

"Shut up, JUST SHUT UP!" her voice was cold and murderous she brought her arm from Sarah's throat and shoved it in front of her face while pointing to it, giving Sarah a good look at it. "**Look at this! Do you call this human! Can you honestly said that your not afraid! Do you really think that we can be consider what you call normal!" **Sarah said nothing and E2 was losing her patience. "ANSWER ME BEFORE I KILL YOU, DAMN IT!" Sarah flinch a bit and gulped before talking again

"I will admit, I am afraid. But not of you, I'm afraid of what you could become. I'm afraid of seeing you guys in pain. I'm afraid of that the hate in your hearts will take over you!" she yelled the last part a bit. The two siblings stiffen when the the last part, as if there was some personally secret behind the phrase. E2 tugged at her collar, anger and hatred could be easily spotted in her eyes. She garbed Sarah and pulled her down so that they were at eye level and whispered,coldly.

"You don't know anything." she pulled her arm back, ready to strike and kill Sarah. Sarah was scared but tried to hide it with a mask of determination. It didn't work. E2 smirked at her failed attempt, but just when she was about to strike, something held her arm in place. She look over her shoulder to see a ghost-like-spirit, then turned to her brother giving him the 'why' look. He just turn his back to them and said.

"Papa is probably expecting us to be home by now. If we're not he'll come looking for us and that won't be pretty." he looked over his shoulder to see that E2 had released Sarah and was now walking towards him. He looked at Sarah a mouthed the words "Just forget about us, there's nothing you or anyone else can do." Sarah clutched her fist again, she couldn't, she **wouldn't **give up on them. As a last attempt, she called out their names, their **real **names.

"ADAM AND EVE ÉTOILE!" the two siblings kept walking, "does are your names. Your REAL names! The names your mother gave you!" she looked down at her feet. She could feel her tears resurfacing. "So don't ever forget, you hear me!" the siblings continued to walk, paying her no mind like she expected. But what she didn't expected was for E2 or Eve to look over her shoulder can call her.

"Oy, Kiiroi Meh-tan, you coming or what?" Sarah looked up and smiled then began to run after them.

*End Dream Flash Back*

End of chapter~

* * *

**Me: YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! Gaara was mentioned, check. E2 had a moments with the Akatsuki, check. Her abilities were revealed(but not explained) and she remembered her name, check and check. Okay everything looks good. And now E2, err I mean Eve will explain the things you might or might not have understood.**

**Eve: okay,**

**Étoile (my last name)-French for star**

**Kiiroi- Japanese for yellow**

**Meh- Japanese for eye(so Sarah's new nickname is yellow eyes which is just a nicer version of her old one, pee-pee eyes)**

**tan-1.)a mispronunciation of the suffix chan which is usually used by small children(remember I was four when the flash back happened)**

**2.) a suffix used to display cuteness (not in this story though, just thought you should know)**

**Kay that's all, I think. Well bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hello there! Today our guest star is the one and only good boy that can be a bad ass at the same time. He's also know as Mardara, the first Uchiha and wants to take over the world, here's Tobi!  
**

**Tobi: Tobi is a good boy not a bad ass**

**Me:sure your not. Well, if your such a good boy, when don't you do the disclaimer for me, I'll give you a cookie if you do.**

**Tobi: Kay! This nice girl who gives me cookies doesn't own Tobi or any of the others besides her original characters. Can Tobi have cookie now?**

**Me:Sure here you go. *Give cookie, but cookie is stolen by Gaara.**

**Gaara: MINE! *evil laugh and then disappears into sand***

**Me:Gaara, NNOOOO! Don't you remember what happened last time!**

**Pein:Too late *Gaara and Tobi start crying***

**Me:*sigh* oh well, ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: THE PAST OF EVE ÉTOILE PART 1 **

"Hey! HEY! WAKE UP!"

Her eyes flickered open. Her bloody, crimson red eyes stared at the deep blue eyes before her, trying to recall where she was and why she was there. When memories started flowing into her head, she frown. With force, but not enough to break anything, she kicked the blond boy in the stomach. He fell off the bed and landed with a 'thump'.

"What did you do that for!" said the blond, still holding his aching stomach. The sky blue haired girl simply looked away.

"That's what you get for being in my bed."

"What ever. I just came to wake you up. You have to go shopping with Konan today, remember." the Blond got up and walked to the door where he was, unexpectedly, tackled down by a certain lollipop masked man.

"Good morning, Deidara-senpai!" the the man scanned the room. His orange masked hide the smile on his face as he tackled the sky-blue haired girl. "Good morning, E2-chan!" the girl stiffened under his touch. She didn't enjoy being touched so early in the morning, but she soon relaxed realizing that he wasn't going to let go until she hugged him back and said good morning.

"Good morning, Tobi-senpai!"she said with a smile as she hugged him back. If it wasn't for his mask, the crimson eyed girl would be laughing her head off because of the large blush that was on his face. He had never been referred to as senpai and didn't know what to do, so he just hugged her tightly before letting go then jumped off her bed.

"Tobi..." Deidara said angrily while he got off the floor, still holding his stomach which ached even more because of a certain someone. "Get out, you're not even suppose to KNOW about this place!" he said as he dragged Tobi out of the room. Then he turned to the girl still laying in bed, her light blue hair flowing down around her, like a series of waterfalls. Her angelic face and crimson eyes still carrying a hint of sleepiness. He couldn't help but stare and nearly blushed when he noticed that she was staring back at her, but managed to keep it in.

"What?" she asked her voice light and soft.

"Nothing." He said turning away "Come on E2." she was about to follow when she remembered something from her dream.

"Eve..." She whispered loud enough for him to here. The blond turn back at her with a confused and slightly irritated look on his face. He though she had mistaken him for a girl she knew who's name might have been Eve. Nothing gets him angrier than being called a girl.

"What?" He said still a bit irritated

"My name..I remember it. My name is Eve Étoile. But don't have to call me by my full name. Just Eve." She said with a smile. His expression lightened and he smiled back, then motioned for her to follow and she did as told, after changing of course.

* * *

The three walked down the halls, trying to ignore Tobi as he asked a million questions about Eve's 'other room'. Wen they walked into the kitchen,were they expected everyone to be, Eve was stunned at the sight before her.

Pein and Kakuzu were both twitching wildly while repeating 'there's no more' over and over again. Kakuzu kept opening and closing a box of money, debating if he should go and but so more of what ever was missing.

Itachi's sharigan kept flipping off and on and his hair seem to be floating around the dark aura that now surrounded him. And Kisame nearly made himself into sushi with the way he was swinging his sword around. But compared to Hidan, everyone else was completely fine!

Hidan was going completely crazy! He was jumping off walls, swinging his scythe away and cursing like there was no tomorrow. His eye's looked hypnotic and were moving around wildly. He looked like he was a sycophant!

Eve looked over at Sasori. He looked completely calm and was paying no mind to the others. The same was with Deidara and Konan, who just now stepped into the room. She wasn't wearing her usually Akatsuki attire because she was going shopping with Eve and didn't want to stand out. Plant-dude was probably outside. Finally the noise became too much for Eve and she placed earplugs in her ears, then screamed at the top of her lungs. Everything went silent.

"Thank you." she said removing the ear plugs."Now tell me what's going on."

"Oh, this." Sasori said "It's nothing. Hidan just drank all the caffeine in the house again. Tea, coffee, even Tobi's not-so-secret, secret stash of chocolate bars." Tobi nearly fainted when he heard that. "Leader-sama, Itachi, Kakuzu, and Kisame are all going crazy on the inside because of lack of caffeine in their systems."

"See, this is why I don't drink a lot of caffeine." Deidara said walking to the fridge. Konan and Eve nodding in agreement. Deidara open the fridge and search for something he couldn't find. Sasori gave him a sly smile.

"He drank all the soda too, you know." Deidara stiffened and then started to twitch uncontrollably like the others.

"Come on, E2 lets go get them some of their 'poison' before their conditions get worse."

"Eve." She corrected her then explained the whole thing to everyone even though they were all still crazy.

"WAIT!" Deidara yelled when he remembered they we're going shopping. "TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

"Fine but you have to change out of your Akatsuki clothes." Konan said walking out the door. Deidara nodded and rushed to his room to change.

* * *

Walking down the isles of a shopping center, were Eve, Konan, and Deidara(holding a can of soda). They had got everything on the list and were about to leave when. Eve saw a kimono shop. Her eyes gleamed as she pulled Konan and Deidara to the shop.

"Um..Eve." Deidara said as she pulled him by his black tank top, dragging him on the floor

"Yeah, what?" she said still not letting go of him or Konan.

"You know we can walk, right." Konan said. Eve stopped for a minute, then let go, allow Konan and Deidara to stand up and brush the dirt of them. Then they followed Eve into the store.

"Why am I here." Deidara said seeing that the store only had kimonos for girls.

"Because, if you don't stay I'm gonna throw away all your soda." She said with a smile as she handed Konan a pile of kimonos. "Besides, we need you to carry the bags and there's gonna be a lot of them." Konan looked at the price tag for one the kimonos and nearly fainted.

"Eve..." she said "Don't you remember, we spent all the money Leader-sama gave us on food and I can't afford these." Eve gave her a sweet smile and said,

"Maybe you can't, but I can." she reached into her shirt pocket and pulled out a gold nugget the size of her hand. Deidara and Konan stared at her and the the gold nugget. She smiled at them. "And there's more where that came from." then she turned to the shop keeper and employes who were also staring at her. "Could you please bring me your best kimonos." they all started to rush around. Eve snickered a bit as some tripped and fell in the effort to please her. She turn back to Deidara and Konan who were giving her the 'explain' look.

"Ah, the life of a princess is one no one would understand and is best kept secret when in a distant land." said a voice. Suddenly there was a flash of red that landed right in front of Eve, just inches away from her face. It was a boy who had icy blue eyes, almost the same color as Eve's hair and spiky red hair, with a black headband that was covered by his bangs, the color of her eyes. Eve's eyes widened.

* * *

She tackled the boy in front of her.

"ONNII-SAMA! OH BIG BROTHER I'VE MISSED YOU!" Eve hugged him tightly then stopped. Something was off. She got off her brother and started to jump from one place to another, looking around for the missing person. When she finally gave up she turned to her brother and asked "Where's Kiiroi Meh-chan?"

Her brother got up and dusted the dirt of him. He still had the bored expression that he had since his childhood. "Oh, Sarah, she's back at the place that you're staying at." Eve stiffened. Everyone was probably still crazy from lack of caffeine, and Hidan overdose of caffeine. She didn't know if the yellow eyed girl could handle something like that.

"Oh, well I'm sure she can handle it."

* * *

*Back at hideout*

Hidan tied up. Everyone twitching more wildly than before. Sarah and plant-dude making tea.

"Thanks for our help Zetus-kun. I don't know what I would have done without you. They we're driving me crazy." Sarah said as she handed everyone, but Hidan some tea. She gave Hidan a sleeping potion which just knocked him out.

"Can we have some more of the meat pie now." Zetus asked(both halves together)

"Of course!" Soon everything was peaceful again, despite the fact that the place was completely trashed.

* * *

*Back to Eve and her brother*

"By the way," he brother said. His eyes glowed blue and hand turn black as he struck her on the head, HARD. Blood started to flow down her forehead. She jumped back away from her brother and held her head.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OOOOOOOW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" she yelled at him.

"That, was for leaving without tell anyone. And this." he lifted up his hand and Eve floated with it. Then he swung his hand to the side and Eve crashed into the wall. "is for abusing your power, making us go through all the trouble to find you, and for being in a house filled with boys when you only 10." Eve chuckled a bit

"First off, if I told you, you probably wouldn't let me go. Second, what do you think you're doing now and third I'm a old enough and strong enough to take care of myself. Besides Konan lives there too you know!"

"What ever, just hurry up and do what you have to do before Papa finds out and comes after us."

"NO." she said with sweet smile that hide the only hint of anger that could be spotted

"What?" he said still wearing his bored expression. If it wasn't for that she would she how angry he was, not like she needed to, anyone could read the thick atmosphere.

"Um. Excuse me ma'am, but your kimono's are ready." an employee said trying to ease the tension and get a larger pay check. Eve smiled at her then turn to Konan.

"Konanchi," she said pointing to Konan "go try some of those on and tell me which ones you like. Its all on me. We should probably get a few for Kiiroi too." she said as she wiped the blood of her and repaired the wall.

"HOLD IT! First explain." Deidara said still a little confused about what was going on. Eve's brother looked at him, a bored smile sneaked its way onto his face.

"I'm sorry. Where are my manners. Experiment #1, E1 at your service." he said with a bow "As you should know by now, I'm Eve's older brother my birth name is Adam Étoile, prince and heir to the throne of the New Babylonian Empire." Deidara's eyes got wide

"Wait, so that means that Eve's a princess?" a blade came in close contact with the blond's head and Eve burst out of the changing room wearing a white kimono.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT!" she yelled. Everyone but Konan, cause she was still changing stared at her. She looked beautiful, the blue vine pattern sparkled as it wrapped around her slim, not too skinny not to muscular, figure. But the outraged expression on her face made all of them, except Adam of course, almost pee their pants. "I DESPISE THAT TITLE! CALL ME THAT AGAIN AND YOU'RE DEAD!" she said and huffed back into the changing room.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!" Deidara yelled. He was starting to get a headache. Too much was happening at once. Adam just picked up the blade Eve threw and twirled it in his hand as he walked over to a beach where men sit and wait until the woman are done.

"Ah the life of a princess is one no one would understand and is best kept secret when in a distant land." he repeated the phrase he said before. All the employees understood what he was trying to say and went back to work but it took Deidara a while before he got it.

"Eve isn't like other girls is she." Adam gave him the 'duh' look but he ignored it "And it's because of this that she doesn't want to be call a princess, right" Adam shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows. I think it's because of...something personal that happened in our past"

"What happened?" Konan stepped out of the dressing room wearing a dark blue kimono with white flower petals wrapping around her figure from the top to the very bottom of the kimono. He gave her a questionable look then turn to Eve.

"It's okay, go ahead." he nodded the walked over to her. He put his hands on her shoulders and Eve closed her eyes as she was pulled into a kiss. Everyone's mouth hung open. All of a sudden a large wind started to swirl around Adam and Eve. It pulled Deidara and Konan in. When the winds stopped, all of them were gone.

_-to be continued_

* * *

**Me:CLIFFHANGER! I did this because there is a lot in Eve's past that I didn't let you guys now about. So I thought I'd do it now. So just press that little next button and see what happens next.**

**Adam: click it**

**Eve: Click It**

**Deidei: CLICK IT**

**Tobi: CLICK IT 3**

**Garra:CLICK IT OR ELSE**

**Hidan: FOR THE LOVE OF JASHIN JUST FUCKING CLICK IT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: HI! Sorry for the wait so here's the 5 chapter just as promised and no cliff hangers! YAY! Oh, and thanks for being patient with me! I'm having some family trouble right now, plus the first day of school and stuff, but anyway, onward with the-**

**Hidan: WAIT ONE FUCKING MINUTE! **

**Me: *twitch* what do you want**

**Hidan: I WANT A FUCKING COOKIE!**

**Me: WHY WOULD I GIVE YOU ONE! YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING AND YOU BROKE MY FUCKING DOOR!**

**Hidan: YOU WE'RE GOING TO BREAK IT ANYWAY, AND DON''T YELL AT ME YOU FUCKING LITTLE BRAT!**

**Me: WAS NOT AND I CAN YELL AT WHOEVER I WANT! **

**Sasori:JUST DO THE FUCKING DISCLAIMER, DAMNMIT.**

**Hidan:... fine. This BITCH doesn't own any original characters from the show Naruto. But, she does own all the BITCHES and BASTARDS known as OC.**

**OC: HEY!**

**Hidan:SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU KNOW ITS TRUE!**

**Me: *rubbing temples* whatever just take the cookie and go. Gosh, now I know how Pein feels. **

**Hidan:*Takes all cookies and leaves***

**Me: HEY NOT ALL OF THEM!...RRRRRRRRRRAAAA I GIVE UP ON WITH THE FUUCKING, DAMN STORY! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: THE PAST OF EVE ÉTOILE PART 2 **

Everything was dark and empty. Then there was light. There was a blur of color that soon became more detailed. There was a large door. A woman walked up to it and knocked.

"Sir, your daughter's here." said a woman dressed in a maids outfit.

'_what? Where am I, un?'_

_'Our memories'_

_'Deidara? Eve? Is that you?_

_'Yeah. Konan was it? What you and Deidara are seeing right now are me and Eve's memories. Eve was able to transfer us to a subspace were you two could see first hand why exactly she doesn't like being called the 'P' word.'_

_'But what about the... you know'_

_'It WASN'T a kiss. We resonated so that I could have enough energy to do all of this. Besides, big brother knows well enough that my kisses are reserved for Panda-kun!'_

_'Panda-kun?'_

_'Just shut up and watch. I don't know how much longer I can keep this thing on pause.'_

* * *

"Bring her in." said a man siting at a big desk. He had straight blond hair, bright violet eyes, and an expression that said he didn't care much about the world but also said that he wasn't someone to mess with. His left eye was cover by his bangs, but the jet black eye patch strap could still be seen.

A familiar looking girl walked in. her hair was blond, with a couple blue streaks here and there, but tose crimson eyes still glowed bright. She was about 4 years old and was wearing a white and blue dress that royalty usually wore.

"You called for me, papa."

"Yes. As you know the New Babylonian Empire and the New Mongolian are currently allies because both are ruled by Étoiles." four year old Eve nodded suspiciously. "That is why I thought it would be best for you and your brother to befriend the Mongolian princess, but" Eve raised an eyebrow.

_'what could he want with Sarah? Her bloodline is from the original copies and they were only made to entertain. Her family doesn't have any special abilities like us.'_

"But," her father continued "It seems like the Mongolian's have become very popular, their forces have increased rapidly. This is a problem. We need a way to destroy them from the inside."

he looked at Eve. Not with the loving eyes a father should have for his daughter. Not his eyes, or eye for that matter, were cold and demanding.

"You know what I mean, don't you." Eve thought for a second, then it hit her like a pile of bricks. Her eyes widened, in shock and disbelief.

"You want me to... I'm sorry papa." she said turning away from him "I can't-" she suddenly fell to the ground, light blue hair following behind her. Her two, neatly packed buns unraveled, as she hit the floor with a _THUMP. _Using all her strength, she managed to lift herself up, barely enough to look at him. He towered over her. She was breathing too hard to speaking, but her eyes said it all. She was pleading, begging for him to stop whatever he was doing. She couldn't take it.

"Are you going to do what I said like a good little princess." Reluctantly, she shook her head. Her father's expression soften and he smiled at her. He knelled down and patted her head saying "That's my little princess." As soon as he stood up, Eve did too. Hanging her head, she walked out of the office.

"Papa's really serious about this, ain't he." Said a now visible, invisible red head. Eve just nodded. "So what are you going to do."

"What else." she said lifting her head up. Her expression was blank and her eyes were a cold onyx. "I have to make her kill and smudge her family's name. Just like papa implied." she started to walk away

"Whatever, princess." she stopped, turned around and started to swiftly walk over to him. She raised her hand and back handed him. Her eyes flashed red for a second but soon returned to their now cold, emotionless state.

"Don't ever call that! That name is just another word papa uses in place of "pet"! He treats us like dolls, puppets, chess pieces in a game!" she said it calmly but the atmosphere was easy to read. She looked at him. Eyes still blank, just there was still a hint of emotion let that shined like beams at him.

"Don't you start treating me like that too."she began to walk away again. He gave her a bored smile.

"Whatever, just don't regret it. And don't forget," he's face became more serious "Just because you're my sister, doesn't mean I wouldn't hurt you to protect something precious to me." she stopped and his serious face turn back into a bored smile "But, also know that, to me you're are everything _but_ a puppet." he caught up to her and whispered in her ear "I love you too much to do that." then he disappeared again.

"Big brother, you're so stupid." she chuckled then looked up at the now clouding sky. "I already knew, I know I'll regret it and I know... that you, the only one in my way, won't hate me for what I'm about to do."

_'After all, you went though the same thing, didn't you? _

_My dear brother. E1, Adam._

_I'm sorry but today, I will be destroying the happiness you waited so long to find.'_

Just then a rain drop fell on her nose, bringing the young girl away from her thoughts. She smiled slightly, nearly breaking her emotionless mask.

"Ah, what perfect scenery for my performance." she raised her hands up over her head and looked up to the sky. "The world is my theater, its people are my audience, and I am the star, I am an Étoile. The opening act has just ended and the audience now applause wanting more. And so, without further ado, let the show begin!" Thunder roared and lightening flashed, as a small tear ran down her cheek.

The images were fading into mush and everything was getting dark again.

* * *

_Eve, whats going on. Is it over, un?_

_Yes, it is over._

_But, what about the girl. What happened to her?_

_Don't worry Konan, you'll see._

_But Eve said it was over, un._

_I lied, we're just moving to another memory, trust me everything going dark is better than you watching me fly in the rain._

_YOU CAN FLY, UN! _

_*sigh* Yes, now be quiet, it's back_

* * *

"Eve? Whats wrong? Why are you crying?" Asked a yellow eyed girl. She held and umbrella over the now shocking wet Eve.

"B-be c-cause, Pa-pa told m-me to do s-something that I but, I do-nt want to do. It-s too hard for m-me." Eve said chocking on the words now and then. She buried her face in her knees and didn't even look up at Sarah. Sarah looked at her friend with kind, warm eyes and smiled.

"If you want, I can help ya!"

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Then," she looked up at the silky dark haired girl. Her now onyx eyes where slightly glowing red. As soon as Sarah meant her gaze, her eyes became a ghostly shell of the brilliant golden that they once were. Soulless, emotionless, these words couldn't even begin to describe what her eyes where like now. She was completely hypnotized.

"Then, if you don't mind, would you please, listen to my voice?"

'"Of course." she said, as if she was a robot,mindless and obedient.

"Then, listen closely, I need you to-

_-to be continued_

* * *

**Me: CLIFFHANGER! Just to let you know, I only do this to make you read more. Now I'm sure you all now that Eve didn't make Sarah kill herself because...well she's still here. So I beat your wondering what happens next. Luckily since I hate cliffhangers, I decided just to do all three chapters a once, unfortunately I finished these two chapters but then got sidetrack so I thought, might as well post now to apologize for the long wait. So just review, wait a bit longer, and then click next.**

** PS I realized that I made Deidara a bit... stupid...but don't worry he's just going through shock like any normal person would. Which is weird because he's not normal...anyway all unexplained abilities(which are all of them) will be explain in a later chapter(if I feel like it) sooooo...**

**Adam: review**

**Eve:Review**

**Deidei: REVIEW**

**Tobi: REVIEW 3**

**Garra:REVIEW OR ELSE**

**Hidan: FOR THE LOVE OF JASHIN JUST FUCKING REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me:Hello! And welcome back to another chapter. When we last left off, Eve was about to use her powers to get Sarah to do something that may destroy New Mongolian Empire! Well, maybe...any way, here's Sasori with the disclaimer**

**Sasori:I'm not doing it.**

**Me: not even for a cookie?**

**Sasori:I can't eat, I'm a puppet. And I'm died (T^T-died right after he appeared)**

**Me:Not for long *snicker***

**Sasori: What are you thinking?**

**Me: I'll tell you if you do the disclaimer.**

**Sasori: fine, this girl doesn't own any of the original Naruto character but she does own her OC. Now tell me!**

**Me: *whisper*whisper***

**Sasori: Oh... then I'm going to need that cookie**

**Me: To late I already gave it to Gaara*Gaara munching happily in the background***

**Sasori:...*Walks over to Gaara* *fighting in the background***

**Me: *Sweat drop*Okay...two red heads, one cookie, that would be a great side story but I don't have time for that right now. ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6:THE PAST OF EVE ÉTOILE PART 3**

"Listen carefully, I need you to kill your mother and father, can you do that for me."

"Of course mistress, anything for my best friend." she said, eyes still soulless

_'_

_Best friends ,huh' _Eve though. She chuckled a bit and throw back her head as it turned into a full blown laugh. She lightly patted her 'friend' on the back, sending her off into the direction of which she wished. Sarah walked expressionlessly into the direction given. Eve smiled at her disappearing figure, full well knowing what was coming next.

* * *

_'I have to...kill.' _She slowly walked into the room, knife well hidden behind her back.

_'I have to...kill..for Eve.' _An image of the blonde flashed in her eyes. In it Eve was smiling as blonde .'and blue strands flowed along the wind.

_'For Eve...yes..if its for Eve I will do anything.' _She tackled down a tall, raven haired man and brought the knife, tightly clutched in one hand, up high above her head. Her other hand wrapped roughly on the man's neck, keeping him down despite the difference in mass and strength.

_'For Eve.._ She brought the knife down quickly, blindly aiming. The previous image was now cover in blood and Eves smile looked more sinister.

_'For Eve I will destroy everything!' _Red liquid flowed from the now ripped flesh. The face smiled back at her as the blood flowed from its owners hand and down their wrist.

"So Eve did it, huh, I thought you two were friends, but then again, I think a lot of stuff. Speaking of which, I think its time you woke up, right sugar maid*."the sound of the boys voice made her heart skip a beat. Her eyes started to gain more of their lost emotion just as the disguise fell.*

"A-dam..." she pulled the knife out of his hand. He flinched in pain and she blushed. "S-sorry! I'll bandage it right away!" she quickly started looking around for a first-aid kit, but he waved her off* and motioned for her to get off him.

"There's no time for that. Your parents are still in danger." Sarah looked at him dumb founded.

"What do you mean danger? What's going on and why did I stab you?" he grabbed her hand and started running

"I'll explain later. Lets go!"

* * *

_'Dammit Eve! You sneaky devil of a genius! I should have known you'd find someway to distract me! But then again its kinda stupid of me to think you'd disguise yourself as Sarah. Shit I'm an idiot!_ Sarah felt the aura around the red heads change as they got closer and closer to the throne room. It was a mixture of concern, anger, annoyance and shame, yet he still managed to keep a straight face.

'_Étoiles, truly are amazing...but..' _She taught as Adam kicked open the double door.'_they're_ _ also very scary.'_ And there she sat.*

_And there she sat!_

_Upon her throne!_

_The wonderful, yet cruel,_

_The second of the king!_

_The daughter of evil.._

she looked down at her brother, as if she excepted him to finish the song.

" Eve!" he said coldly. Eve clapped her hands, as if Adam had done exactly what she wanted, and bounced up and down on Sarah's. For once, it looked like she was just a normal 4 year old, but then again she's not normal. Which explains what happened next. Eve lunged at Adam, scythe in hand. Her scythe collided with the palm of a shadow-spirit. Another one picked up Sarah and wrapped around her for protect. Eve smirked as the shadow-spirit attempted to punch her but failed. Eve flipped, landing on her feet and used the ground as a boast. She kicked off hard on the ground and sped towards Adam again. This time with twin pistols in hand. She circled them, creating a blur. With every hit Adam would flinch and sweat would roll down his face.

"Whats the matter big brother?" she said in a mocking tone "you usually fight better than this. Oh I get it! It must be because of Kiiroi Meh! I remember you saying something about it being hard to control more than one of those shadow-spirits. But you know if you really want to protect something, they say you should keep it close to you, or its it the other way around. Who cares anyway, you're still an idiot for not noticing!"* That's when it hit him! He was so focused on 'Eve' that he didn't even notice. The voice! It was coming from...

* * *

From the blur came a tiger. It lunged at Adam and the shadow-spirit. The random attack cause Adam to loose his concentration and the shadow-spirits faded away. The tiger glowed and morphed into Eve. Or what looked like Eve, minus the lack of blue streaks,red eyes, and wavy hair. The blur stopped to reveal what looked like a male version of Eve, again minus the streaks,red eyes and wavy hair.

'_But how! When did they trade places!This is just like...' _The two Eve clones stared down at their fallen half-brother, their pink eyes would make one completely give in to the idea of them being imperfect clones of Eve, if that person did not know them and the story behind their birth.

"Eve" the female spoke "what now." it was more of a command than a question that she spatted at the girl. Eve sat on top of Sarah as she laid unconscious under the other girls.

"Be patient Clone-i mean- Cleo." Cleo glared at her but she brushed it off "We still need to wait for Papa and Mama Rinda*( pronounced Rin-Duh *hint hint* *wink wink*). I'm sure even an animal like you can understand why."

"Now now, E1, you shouldn't be so mean to your siblings. Please apologize." said a voice behind her. Eve looked at the man then at her siblings.

"Fine. I'm sorry," she turned to the male who immediately blushed as her eyes fell on him "I'm sorry Antony that you have such an uncivilized partner like Cleopatra." Despite the looks see was getting from her father and sister, Eve laughed and then continued, getting off Sarah and turning to exit. " And I'm sorry Adam, for being the kind partner," She turned around and stabbed her father in the back. "that stabs people in the back!" Eve must have hit a nerve or something important for him to fall like that. It must have hurt.

Meanwhile Adam wrapped *Shakespeare's greatest in a web of shadows, picked up Sarah, and started running with Eve.

"Eve" Adam said but before he could say anymore, said person interrupted him

"Please don't, everyone's been saying my name all day and personally I'm getting sick of it. Just ask the question already."

"How did you do that. The teleporting. And what now? Do we just keep running." Eve smirked

"Kiiroi Meh doesn't know she's an Étoile and she doesn't know about her powers so I just decided to take some of it. As for the running, that wont work out at all." her face was serious now " If we ever come back here its gonna bring trouble. We have to completely move to a different world, a different dimension, the only problem is I still haven figured out that part."

"How about you just let yourself be caught and save us all the trouble." said a voice . The part, plus one unconscious sleeping girl, turned to look at the person, already knowing full well who it was. Rinda. The wind the bangs, that were usually covering her right eye, out of the way, fully revealing her eye patch. Her turquoise eyes seemed to sparkle in the sunlight*.

"Hello Mama number 2"

* * *

Clifthanger. ~yawn~ im sorry I would write more but its really late-err- erarly, 2:00 am to be exact and im really tired. First I took sometime off to fully develop the story plot for this plot (yes im splitin the pain behind the smile into two parts and im also namein it Etoile to go with shippotean{too sleepy to spell rit}) and then once I was done I had computer trouble and couldnt type because my bro hogs the desktop but my laptops finally working like before(it was only the keys tat werent working and my laptop is password protected so I couldnt get in) anyway thanks for being patient

*he knows her feelings so only calls her sugar maid when he wants to scare/surprise her

*what Eve did only disappears through death or by Eves will, skippin a beat is like sudden death but not :3

*he never got his hand bandaged until they leave for the naruto realm

*Just Eve singin random thhings like a childd should just now notice the connection to the words and current characters ~wink~

*you now know his weakness

*~Wink~

*Lol

*it stopped raining a whhile ago, the sun is starting to set

all else will be explained later or if asked whichh means please review and ill say it again since everyone's asleep

Everyone:ZZZZZzzzzzzZZZzzzZZZzzz

Me: yeah...so review and GOOD NITE PPLS! oh wait I still have to post this...damn more time away from sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that this one is so short even though its been so long.(I'm on spring break now yay!)also I made a very stupid mistake in the last chapter if you caught it please ignore it. If you didn't don't worry about it. I own what I own everything else to their respected owners ...****  
****Trivia!****  
****Is Eve..****  
****A) a fashion nesta(who invented this phrase anyway!)****  
****B) allergic to ice cream or****  
****C) so bipolar that her appearance changes with her personality****  
****Answer at the end****  
****ONWARD WITH THE STORY**

**Chapter 7: The Memories of Eve Étoile finale part**

Eve stared at the woman, and in turn the Rinda stared at her, with her one visible eye. It was intense. The stare that is. Everything else around them was pretty quite. Sarah, odd as it may seem was still sleeping silently on Adams back, as he  
watched as the staring contest continued. 

It didn't take long before Eve's eye began to twitch. She closed her eyes, shaking her head rapidly and spinning in a circle.

1...

2...

3...

By the fourth spin Eve's appearance had changed. Her blond and blue strangs were replaced with that of jet black though she still wore her frown. The woman continued to stare amused at the transformation.

"If you do not mind dearest, second mother, I find this game utterly pointless. I have no farther need nor patience to stay  
here with you. I'll be taking me leave now." she turned to walk away.

"Is that so.." said Rinda. A gush of wind blew once more and Rinda appeared before Eve "Then you won't mind of I make it a bit more interesting." She lashed out at her. Aiming her armored fist at Eves face.

"You set such a bad example for me." Eve said. She stopped the fist as if it was child's play, ironic given the age of Eve in which this happened. To this action, Rinda grinned and disappeared again. Eve turned around just in time to get kicked in the face. The temporary blindness the kick gave her was enough time for Rinda to pick her up and throw her into the nearest tree.

Eve's head bolted back as her body come in contact with the rough bark of the tree. She got up and wiping spit from her mouth, she charged at the other female. Her kicks and punches were either caught or used as a way to throw her again.

All Adam could do was watch. He had to make sure that Sarah remained safe and keep the protection up so that no one else could track them, so long as Eve took care of Rinda they could leave without bringing trouble with them.

The two woman had been fighting for awhile now and Eve was losing. The only marks Eve managed to make were only clothes deep, while Eve herself had wounds all over her especially her back. Within the little time they had been fighting, a giant dent in the tree, which Eve had continuously been thrown into, had been made.

"You know Eve," Rinda said with a sigh "you're very young and I could kill you right here and now without any regret, since you're no really my child after all, but we need you. You and your miracle blood. Don't you see! You could change everything with just one drop!"

Blood ran down her arm, making the shape of the tree she abused. It flowed over her other bruises and cuts to join more trails of blood. Eve touched the blood with two fingers. A wide, scary smirk as more blood ran down

"Eve.." Adam said well aware that this wasn't going to end good. But she just shock him off. Her legs wobbled a bit as she tried to get up.

"I see. You need me. Just like when you needed me to make Clone and Android. I see. The project you're working on now...Garden is its name, yes. Alright, I'll help you." She raised her head to look at Rinda. The blood lust in her eyes made the older woman flinch. "I will help you in your project. I will create the garden of Adam and Eve right here and now. I will make a Dark Eden!"

The soil turned black and the grasses began to rot. One by one trees began to fall. Rinda looked around terrified.

"W-what is this!" She yelled out. Eve chuckled.

"What's wrong isn't this what you wanted, mother? I put my blood in the soil just like you asked."

"No. NO THIS IS ALL WRONG IT ISN'T SUPPOSE TO ROT!"

"You never instructed me on how you wanted me to use my blood. Besides how in this world to you expect me to make a Dark Eden if there is life everywhere."  
Rinda held her head. Most likely debating on exactly what she should do. Then she stopped "Ha, ha" she let out a dull laugh "this is impossible. After all I've been through, all my research, all that I've sacrificed, you're gonna destroy it all." She looked at around then looked at Adam, realizing the spirits that surrounded them all and trapped her in place. " You two were born to give life! Rin sacrificed her life to allow you both to live! She would have wanted-"

"But wasn't the whole reason she had to give birth the fault of you and his majesty Lenard, Miss Rinda." Rinda quickly turn her head to look at the young, yellow eyed-girl. "Isn't that why you took her from her home world. Wasn't my birth also because of you and Lenard."  
Rinda's eyes opened wide with shock " You! When did you- who told you th-"

"Because," Sarah continued "because you knew that she wouldn't survive the labor, you prepared me a year in advance. And now you want me back so I don't spill the secret information that Rin knew which was passed on to me, right."

"So you know. Is it because of Eve. Did her miracle blood bring you back to us, Rin! Or did you come back to help us with the project. Please, Rin, talk some sense into your-" Rinda grunted as Eve kicked her in the stomach

"That's for the tree." She walked over to Sarah and took the hand that wasn't already occupied by Adam. Her appearance changed again. This time her hair was a light blue and she had a big smile on her face. "Also" she made a hand gun "'Go die you fucking bitch' is what the usually say to your type, right?"

"Eve don't use that type of language." Adam said with a scowl.

"Ehh? Why not the people on T.V say it all the time." Said Eve as a portal opened behind them.

"Those people aren't good. Their words are poison. Don't copy them anymore. Now come on let's go." He said leading them into the portal

"Hmm? They're just like mama two then. Stars that poison the minds of the innocent and pure."

"I wonder when the light of stars started to seem so dull*." Sarah's voice echoed through the portal.

"When you remember that you are one, I guess." The red head said

"Maybe." Replied Sarah

They had already since left the now frighten Rinda and where heading wherever Sarah was taking them.

"By the way Kiiroi Meh where are you taking us?"

"H-Well, Rin would call it home."

"Wow really! Did you hear that Adam! That means its our home too!" He looked at his little sister and allowed a quick smile to grace his lips as he nodded.

"I'm not sure if I can get us to the right area but it's certainly the right world." Said Sarah as the drew closer to a bright light

"I don't really care about where we end up as long as we're together." She squeezed Sarah's hand "and remember you'll always be Sarah to us. Memories don't make the person, they just describe them."

"Right." Sarah said with a smile as they reached the light.  
-dividersforhire-

"So bright" Deidara's eyes flashed open. He stared the ceiling for a bit trying to remember where he was. He wasn't in the store anymore that's for sure.

"Oh you're awake." Said a certain yellow-eyed girl.

"That woman is waking up too." Adam said licking the cream off the spoon. "Too sweet"

"Eh? Do you really thing so." Adam was gonna nod "I see..hmm...maybe if I put more milk it would level it out."

"Must we go through this every time." Said a blond with blue streak Eve, "If you keep letting Adam decided the flavor," she glared at her brother in a snobby fashion, "it won't be cream anymore." Adam stuck out his tongue, the bite mark was easily visible.

"Adam your tongue...Eve, did you by any chance use him as an extra power source again." Eve turned her head to the side

"Maybe." She turned back around and flinched when she saw how close Sarah was to her. Yellow stared into crimson as Sarah raised a finger to Eve's forehead. Exactly where Hidan's scythe had hit. Scowling, Eve moved back to escape any farther touches. The yellow eyed girl made a face which she soon turned into a forced smile.

"Inspection now." The last part was practically yelled as Eve was pulled away by the older girl. Adam could feel Eve's eyes burning holes into the back of his head as she was pulled upstairs. He was about to pour a bit of milk into the cream when he heard Sarah call him saying he had to get inspected too. With a sigh he put down the milk and disappeared upstairs.

Konan and Deidara, both still laying on the couches, look at each other dumbfounded. Groans and yelling could be heard from upstairs. There was the sound of broken glass and furniture being thrown around. The two continued to stare silently debating on what to do. Finally Deidara spoke.

"Wanna just take the cream and get out of here?" Konan nodded and they both walked out the door, back into the Akastuki lair. In the living room Zetsu chomped on the many meat pies that surrounded him, Hidan was struggling against the ropes that bonded him while everyone else drank tea. There were burn spots and broken dishware as well as upside down furniture and ripped pillows. Everyone turned to look as Konan and Deidara stood in the entrance.

"I don't want to know." Said Konan putting the cream down gentle. Deidara took a spoon full and licked it.

"Not sweet enough."

"Says the one with clay eating mouths on his hands." Itachi said taking a lick with his own spoon.

"It taste so strange. I can't put my finger on it but I think I've tasted this before." Said Kisame. Everyone nodded in agreement. Except for Hidan who just now broke free and snatched away the bowl. He stuck his finger in there as licked it. His eyes widened

"This taste so fucking good! The hint of blood made it fucking perfect!" Everyone stared at him "What the fuck are all you staring at."  
-end of chapter 7

**Yay another chap but kinda short sorry OTL . Anyway I told you all I'd explain most of the stuff.****  
****Note thingies!(+ not included in story)(* included)****  
*****Étoile=star****  
****+answer is c :3****  
****+Eve's power is in her blood cells****  
****Please ignore any mistakes I've made****  
****Thank you for reading and for all the comments.**


End file.
